Flowcharts are often used to show a graphical representation of cells. Flowcharts can be prepared by hand using pencil and paper or can be prepared electronically using a computer. Some software applications require a user to build a flowchart by drawing graphical shapes and then typing text into each graphical shape. If there are many branches in the flowchart, it can be difficult for a user to isolate a single path among the various paths. This can happen, for example, if the user is creating a flowchart to structurally represent a multimedia experience since a reasonably sophisticated experience can generate a flowchart that is quite large and unwieldy, with hundreds or thousands of cells and complex branching between the cells. Another difficulty encountered with structurally representing a multimedia experience is that creating a flowchart using existing tools can pull creative focus away from developing the experience. One approach to author-centric multimedia creation is presented in U.S. Pat. No. 6,100,881 to Gibbons et al. However, among its deficiencies as a multimedia creation tool, the approach described in Gibbons et al. is not directed to flowcharts.
There is a need, therefore, for a method that can be used to overcome the disadvantages discussed above.